Querida Equestria
by Zetrid
Summary: Vimos sus cartas y lo que sienten sobre los humanos, ahora volteemos los papeles. No nos dejaron contestar sus cartas pero no significa que lo dejare asi. Basado en el fic Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction por Oldadux M.R
1. Equestria

Este fanfic está basado en otro escrito por Oldadux M.R (Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction) y me dio la idea de hacer esto, el autor era un genio y quienes lo ayudaron también porque vi y sentí dedicación a eso, créanme que me emocione intentando imaginar los momentos que se redactaban ahí. Sin mas que decir un intento de continuación de ese fic.

…..

Queridos habitantes de Equestria,

Todos quienes visitaron internet debieron darse más que cuenta que su contenido esta hecho por humanos y en ningún momento se tomo en cuenta su existencia ya que se tenía pensado que solo eran seres basados en la fantasía humana para el entretenimiento infantil (aunque no lo parezca).

El cómo consiguieron acceso al ciberespacio me deja curiosidad y en especial el cómo podrían navegar como si de nuestros ordenadores se tratasen deja más la ansiedad de saber, pero estoy divagando mucho forzar una entrada a una dimensión cuesta mucha electricidad por lo cual daré la versión resumida el porqué hacemos lo que hacemos.

Durante nuestra existencia de más de 7 millones de años no ha existido una especie además de la nuestra capaz de crear civilización y por ende nada que nos limite tanto en ideologías como en acciones, hemos estado al borde de la extinción más de 6 veces (4 por razones naturales y 2 por humanas) y ningún líder inmortal el cual seguir (soy ateo ya que pienso que todo lo que somos se hizo por voluntad del hombre y no por palabras de un dios y si existiera lo consideraría como un conocido o un amigo pero jamás como un jefe o líder) por lo cual estuvimos actuando por los caminos que más nos convendrían o pensamos que nos convendrían. Y con respecto al internet al principio se pensó como una biblioteca mundial pero ahora es el principal engrane de la sociedad tecnológica debido a sus múltiples aplicaciones en la vida pero al no tener conciencia no distingue lo bueno de lo malo por lo cual puede ser manipulable.

Pero la razón principal el porqué se crea todo esto es para darles una oportunidad a todos a mostrar a su lado artístico ya sea en dibujo o en escrito sin ningún tipo de limitación social y a la vez que fomenta a la socialización de personas con los mismos gustos o similares.

Se me acaba el tiempo así que si requieren más información por favor abrir el portal nuevamente para que así tengamos una conversación más fluida.

Atte. Un amigo

P.D: No dejen que Lyra se entere de esta "carta" lo último que quiero es a una yegua aficionada por mi especie.


	2. Humano

Estimado Humano

El Consejo Real De Canterlot acepta su solicitud de abrir la brecha en nuestros mundos, aunque para poder dejarla abierta por tiempo indefinido para así poder establecer una comunicación sin precedentes se necesita que acepte los siguientes términos:

1\. Contestar de parte de toda la humanidad a cada ser que escribió en la página de internet llamada FanFiction.

2\. Cada carta escrita tiene que tener el propósito de disculparse y explicar las razones por la cual hacen esos actos (tener cuidado con los infantes)

3\. No aceptar la petición de Discord (no pregunte las razones)

4\. En caso de tener contacto con un enemigo de Equestria o alguien que amenace la seguridad del reino no solo cerraremos la brecha sino que será traído a nuestro mundo y encarcelado por atentar contra el reino si revela información vital.

5\. Se le enviara un cristal en el cual semanalmente tendrá contacto con investigadores para tener un conocimiento compartido, en caso de que esté ausente se enviara un mensaje el cual explicara la razón de porque se ausento y si hace caso omiso se enviara a un militar para buscarlo.

6\. En caso que la Srta. Lyra Hearstrings aparezca en su mundo debe asentarla en su vivienda hasta que la autoridad correspondiente venga a recogerla.

Esos son todos los términos por el momento, se le avisara si hay una actualización del mismo.

Se le avisa también que a partir de mañana puede enviar cartas PRIMERO a la familia real (en especial con la Princesa Celestia) y luego puede continuar con los demás civiles afectados por sus historias y dibujos.

Por su atención muchas gracias.

Atte. Maverick Law

Líder del Consejo Real De Canterlot

* * *

 **Le llaman solamente humano por el momento porque aun no saben su nombre.**

 **Si leen el fanfic del autor original comprenderán el porque de estos terminos**


	3. Maverick

Estimado Maverick Law

He leído los términos establecidos y después de pensar un poco los pros y contras he pensado si podríamos discutir los acuerdos para ser más justos para ambos lados, ya que como puede saber, lo que estoy haciendo es por voluntad propia y no tengo recursos suficientes y mucho menos apoyo, además esos acuerdos no son para nada benéficos para mí por razones tanto económicas como sociales debido a que abrir desde aquí una conexión a su mundo cuesta tiempo y dinero debido a que la brecha no es lo suficientemente fuerte para tener una comunicación sin problemas.

En otras palabras si recibiera un apoyo o algo por el estilo (como oro o joyas para terminar de pagar algunas cosas) estaría muy agradecido, lamento si suena como si fuera una persona interesada por el dinero pero es necesario si se quiere lograr una estabilidad social con la humanidad ya que soy de los pocos que están enterados del tema o siquiera que le dan importancia a su bienestar.

Sin más por el momento espero que comprendan mi situación a la vez que yo entendí el de ustedes en su tiempo.

Atte. Su amigo anónimo

 **Pd 1:** Aun prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato por razones personales por lo cual aun pueden seguir llamándome amigo o humano.

 **Pd 2:** Tengo la sospecha de que Lyra está aquí debido que siento que algo me observa en las noches.

* * *

 **Bueno publico casi existente lamento demorarme pero estuve de campamento y también poniéndome atento referente a la universidad debido a que mi admisión quedo pendiente y también busco trabajo debido a que el dinero si o si lo tengo que conseguir por mi estúpida adicción a la música y mi falta de audífonos y el obtener una mejor compu. ¿Conseguiré revivir mi espíritu ahorrador extremo o perderé ante el consumismo?**

 **Ademas me preguntaba si le gustaría otro fic de otro tipo, estas son las opciones:**

 **1. _Zootopia: Caso Homo_**

 ** _2\. Hora de Aventura: El príncipe ceniza_**

 ** _3\. Steven Universe: Diamante Blanco_ _(Esta historia no estará ligada con la historia original para nada, más que una u otra referencia )_**


	4. Princesa Celestia

Querida Celestia

Se me hace algo difícil el escribirte porque sé cuánto daño te ha causado a tu persona por nuestros escritos, dibujos, etc. Sobre ti por lo cual no sé cómo pedir que nos perdones o de qué forma podemos disculparnos por todo. Se lo que se siente que tu familia desconfié y que haya gente que hable a tus espaldas y enterarte de ello de la peor manera, pero lo que hacemos no es para humillarle ni nada por el estilo solo no sabemos cuándo parar, sabemos que no eres floja ni cruel ni siquiera una pervertida glotona pero la idea de un líder que consiguió una sociedad utópica y lo mantuvo por un poco más de un milenio sin uso de violencia se considera fantasioso y más falso que un birote blando de 1 semana (en serio ese pan se pone más duro que una roca al 2do día, lo aprendí a la mala) ¿pero quiénes somos para creer eso si somos una especie que busca pelea por lo que sea? Usted es digno de admirar aunque no lo parezca e incluso enamora su personalidad (y en serio que hay gente obsesionada con usted que darían lo que sea con tal de dormir bajo sus alas) así que ¡DEJE DE DERRAMAR LAGRIMAS POR LO QUE DECIMOS DE USTED, TU, TU FAMILIA, TUS AMIGOS Y TODO SER QUE LA CONOCE SABEN COMO ERES Y ESO DEBE BASTARLE Y SOBRARLE! De nada sirve escuchar a la gente que la critique o hable mal de usted si no la conocen, eres quien eres y no como los demás quieren que seas.

Espero que con esta carta se sienta un poco mejor o algo de bienestar, o si no algo estoy haciendo mal en esto y no me doy cuenta.

Atte. Su amigo

Pd: ¿Quién puede culparla por su vicio de los postres? Son deliciosos :3


	5. Humano 2

Estimado Humano

Por este medio se le agradece por la carta enviada a la Princesa Celestia ya que presento mejoría en su estado emocional después de recibir tal respuesta por lo cual accederemos a discutir los términos para que sea más accesibles y justos para ambos lados con la condición que se mantengan en privado ya que serán discutidos por el cristal que le han cedido y no ser publicado en la página web FanFiction ya que nos enteramos que ha estado publicando las cartas en dicha pagina lo cual no tomamos acciones debido a que queremos que genere conciencia social, siga así y probablemente se podría generar una amistad poni-humano.

Sobre su situación se le enviara una compensación por petición de la Princesa Celestia el cual tendrá la cantidad suficiente para que pueda subsistir en los próximos meses sin problemas. También se le informa que la Srta. Heartstrings aun se encuentra en Poniville por lo cual, en recomendación personal, consiga una seguridad fiable a su persona y tenga precaución.

Atte. Stream Glow

Vocera del Consejo Real De Canterlot

* * *

 **Bueno, dejare los summarys de los posibles fic's que mencione anteriormente en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Zootopia: Caso _Homo._**

 **-** Y con ustedes, el ancestro de los primates _hominidae_ el _primatus ergidus_ encontrado en unas cavernas antiguas y como verán el sistema oseo esta muy bien preservado- Dijo el sabueso apenas retiro la cortina dejando a los visitantes fascinados y curiosos por la extraña forma del fósil.

 **Hora de aventura: El príncipe ceniza.**

¿Ustedes no quisieron renacer alguna vez? ¿Renunciar su vida actual por tener otra? Yo si y fue estúpido ese deseo, todo lo que conocía fue destruido y ahora me toca vivir otra vez en esta tierra extraña con mi "reino" que alguna vez fue el lugar que yo naci.

 **Steven universe: Diamante Blanco.**

4 diamantes son los que existieron en el planeta hogar, una esta desaparecida 2 viviendo en el planeta hogar y otra viajando en el cosmos sin posibilidad de regresar a su hogar. Ella tenia 2 opciones, quedarse en su planeta a dirigir la expansión del imperio o abandonar su cargo para poder lo cual los seres orgánicos llaman "vivir el momento" ¿Pero que tipo de propuesta era para alguien que llaman "Diamante flojo"?


	6. Princesa Luna

Estimada Princesa Luna.

Es algo difícil escribir una carta dirigida a usted ya que lo que la enfureció no fue por lo que decimos o creemos de su persona, sino por los efectos que causaron nuestras palabras a su hermana (lo cual ya mande una explicación sobre eso) y todos los que leyeron tu carta se dan cuenta de eso, es algo da gusto el cómo te preocupaste primero de otro antes de ti, pero algo que no notaste es que somos idiotas no porque lo somos sino porque queremos, no somos seres de poca inteligencia solamente problemática y sin control más que el propio.

Dejando ese punto en claro, sé que no te gusta que te emparejemos con quien sea que se nos ocurra, sabemos que tu alter ego surgió por la envidia pero ya sabes que esos temas de la doble personalidad y que algún día se separe de ti para seguir siendo una villana o convertirse una aliada sería interesante para poner en una historia (algo muy cliché pero tuvo su momento en que era genial)

Aunque aprovechando esta carta quisiera saber más de su vida y cosas varias que uno no sabe o no hayamos visto, ya sabe, para conocerla mejor.

Atte. Su amigo humano


	7. Humano 3

**Se veía mas largo esta carta desde mi cel, pero viéndolo bien es mas corto que los avisos de una escuela.**

* * *

Estimado "Amigo"

Contar más de mi vida ¿no?... ¿ACASO NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA USTEDES EL ESTAR ESPIÁNDONOS TODO EL TIEMPO CON SUS BARATIJAS ELÉCTRICAS? No entiendo a ustedes los humanos, como si no les bastara con violar nuestra privacidad ahora pides que cuente ¿Cómo dijo usted? Saber lo que no han visto, pues entonces verán lo que no conocen de la Princesa Luna y no solo eso sino que ahora serán ustedes los espiados. Ya lo veras, serás el primero a ver si le gusta ser observado y luego inventen idioteces sobre usted.

Atte. Princesa Luna

Cogobernante de Equestria y guardiana de la noche

PD: Ahora gracias a unos hechizo de comprehensión y lectura rápida por lo cual ahora ya estoy como dicen 'al dia' con Equestria así que adiós a la princesa renacentista que no sabe que tanto conocen.

* * *

 **Bueno pondre un aviso aqui**

 **1\. He visto que cuando quiero que este todo centrado aparece chueco y al editar esta todo enderezado quien sabe porque, un error tal vez que corregire hoy (si se puede).**

 **consigo 5 reviews en el fic de presentacion _CONOCEME_ subire un proyecto que tenia en mente, si si soy bueno empezando pero jamas continuarlo aunque servirá como material para futuros escritores no pediré derechos de autor ya que ni me pagan por esto.**

 **Recuerden: Los escritores se alimentan de los Reviews para continuar con sus fics.**


	8. Principe Blueblood

**Despues de 3 meses (creo) pude subir algo de nuevo y subire 3 hoy, al final dare una mini ficcion del porque no subi nada en todo este tiempo.**

* * *

Estimado Príncipe Blueblood

No hay razón alguna para escribirle una carta de disculpa a usted pero estar bajo juramento me obliga a hacerlo. He leído su carta por lo cual se que no tiene ninguna queja con nosotros pero de algo tengo que hablar ¿no? En primera, ya sabía que era puro teatro su comportamiento ya que a pesar de ser muy fluido y dejaba una sensación incomoda se veía muy forzado pero creo que se debía por las insistencias de Rarity por lo cual casi se sale del papel, en segunda sospecho que leyó una que otra historia para tener más material para mejorar su actuación o tener una nueva, quien sabe, tal vez así terminas siendo actor. Si esto sale bien podríamos estar en contacto algún día.

Atte. Anónimo.

PD: Podrías intentar con Rarity otra vez si la buscas y explicara lo sucedido, pero ve sin tu atuendo para no llamar la atención.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reto random:** Canta con tu peor voz esta parte_

 ** _#, ,! ...YA_**

 ** _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más,_**

 ** _(chan chan chanchan)_**  
 ** _atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal._**

 ** _(turu ruru)_**  
 ** _Yo viajaré de que aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin._**  
 ** _Oh! Pokemon yo entenderé tu poder interioooor_**

 ** _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlooos. Mi destino asi! es._**  
 ** _Pokemon! graaaaaaaan amigo es, en un mundo por salvar._**  
 ** _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos. Nuestro valor vencerá._**  
 ** _Te enseñare y tu también Po-ke-mooooooOOOOOOOO-n._**  
 ** _Atrapalos ya, atrapalos ya. POKEMON!_**


	9. Shinning Armor

**...NADA QUE LEER AQUI...**

* * *

Estimado Shinning Armor.

Como sabrá de la razón de esta carta y creo que es lo que esperaba por todo lo que hallo referente a usted y conocidos suyos en internet por lo cual imagino que tuvo muchas preguntas y quejas sobre lo que encontró en muchas páginas web sobre ustedes, por lo cual aclaro que no se tenía la intención de ofender a nadie aunque no lo parezca.

Los incestos, las historias gore y todo en el cual usted o alguien más que conozca aparezca debe recordar que son falsas y jamás ocurrió, solo es nuestra imaginación sin control ni limite más que el de uno mismo. No creo que baste esto pero es mejor intentarlo que jamás hacerlo ¿no es así?

Atte. Anónimo

PD: Me entere que tuvo una hija, felicidades por ello pensamos que sería algo que jamás sucedería.

No pregunte como lo sabemos pero no pensamos hacerle nada al menos por mi parte

* * *

 **...TAMPOCO AQUI...**


	10. Twilight Sparkle

**Aquí sera la historia de porque no publique nada en todo este tiempo**

* * *

Querida Twilight Sparkle

Es un honor poder escribir a su persona ya que debo suponer que sabe que es la protagonista principal de la historia del show y entre otras cosas, le agradezco mucho que tenga un punto de vista neutro en base a escribir nuestras historias ficticias debido a que son solo fantasía que abarca toda categoría de lo aceptable e inaceptable socialmente y ser de mente abierta por ello, no muchos vieron la razón principal de porque se hace esto y no es para molestar o perjudicar a algunos de ustedes.

Siento la forma en la cual nos conocieron y se de antemano los disgustos que se tuvo con algunas historias en la cual participa, en especial en las relaciones amorosas o él como la definimos o según lo que hace pero sabe que en esto de las historias ficticias el único límite es el que pone la imaginación autor y lo que el publico pida ya que, por así decirlo, nos vamos hasta los limites y hasta donde conocemos y que tanto se puede llegar.

Espero que con esta carta se aclare algunas cosas y no deje falsos rumores sobre nosotros.

Atte. Su amigo anónimo

PD: La invito a también a crear sus propias historias ficticias quien sabe, con su conocimientos tal vez podría crear algo fantastico.

* * *

 **Ubicacion: Casa de Zetrid**

 **Hora: 3:45 pm**

 **Fecha: xx/xx/xxxx**

 **"Vamos, Vamos!, piensa ¿si fuera un humano que le escribe a caballos sobrecoloreados que pondrías?" Así estaba yo, con la pagina word en blanco como mi cabeza mientras tenia mi elixir negro de la vida coca-cola (si soy muy adicto a esa cosa) y acompañado de mi fiel amigo búho peluche Desvelado, yo le puse así por tener cara de estar siempre cansado y me lo dieron en la graduación porque según se parece a mi lo cual no lo niego cuando duermes del lado de la ventana y eres de sueño ligero.**

 **Pasaron, no se, unas 2 horas y empece a oír un zumbido en mis oídos que luego se convirtieron cánticos angelicales mientras sentía que mi alrededor se iluminaba dándome inspiración y empece a escribir no sobre las cartas, si no uno que debía ser la primera historia pero por flojera no lo hice, empece con la introducción y el capitulo uno en el mismo formato, todo era perfecto hasta que algo terrible ocurrió...**

 **"si, Si, SI!... es tan perfecto, tan lógico, tan solido, tan * _pium_ *...¿que?...no, NOOO!" Se desconecto la compu y con ello la historia que trabaje con mucho esfuerzo, ahora imaginen como música ambiental BAD DAY en el minuto 0:40 y cuando lleguen al minuto 1 fusionenla con el audio del niño alemán loco mientras yo rompo el teclado con la botella de soda, arrojo el peluche a saber donde y salir corriendo al patio trasero para ponerme en lo oscuro y sentarme al fin mientras intento tranquilizarme... si patético y humillante, pues imaginen que la compu te borre algo importante justo cuando lo terminaste y sin guardar.**

 **Ahora pongan como música de fondo Blade and Burden**

 **"Todo estará bien, todo estará bien... no importa que sea un trabajo de 60,000 palabras solo retoma tus viejos proyectos y ya" Ese era mi plan hasta que recordé que guardo las historias en un USB que deje en el escritorio y cuando llegue estaba en un charco de soda quedando inservible.**

 **"...no" fue lo único que dije antes de irme a la cama y era tarde para recuperar archivos o escribir nuevos ya mañana tenia clases y trabajo y el word para android era pésimo ya que cuando borrabas borraba todo el párrafo menos lo que quieres borrar.**

 **Si, tragedia, drama tuve que conseguir una nueva computadora ya que la otra se daño irremediablemente por la soda y el cambio a fibra optica y el enderezar un poste de luz ya que los cables literalmente los podía tocar con la cabeza, todo eso en una semana o mes que se yo *suspiro* eso fue lo que paso y nada mas, nos vemos en otro tiempo.**


	11. Noticia

**Aviso**

 **Este fic esta cancelado debido a que lo encuentro repetitivo y sin avances por lo cual pasare al plan B el cual casi tendrá la misma temática solo que con mas interacción, como los clásicos HiE (Human in Equestria) y tal vez saque una versión mía del manual de cómo sobrevivir en Equestria de una manera de tercera persona solo si tengo la DETERMINACION de hacerla.**

 **Por lo cual esperen a ese plan B**

 _ **Z**_


End file.
